gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Foco
Foco Ligneus is a timber wolf shapeshifter living in the Medieval Sect Appearance Foco has a mane of shaggy, chestnut brown hair that is usually tucked into his beige muffler. He's a bit of a beanpole in terms of body shape, but he makes up for his lack of muscle with speed. He has slightly more melanin in his skin than average. His round eyes are usually narrowed in an anxious expression, and his irises are a bright golden color. Two pointed ears stick up through his hair. He also has a tail sticking out over the hem of his pants. His fingers end in black claws, and there are patches of brown fur covering the back of his hands. His teeth are pointed, even in human form. Due to the area he lives in, Foco is usually seen in winter garb. Currently, he wears a tan sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His black pants are tucked into furred, laced boots suited for trekking through snowy landscapes. No matter the season, he always wears his scarf. After shapeshifting, he appears as a normal timber wolf, albeit with golden eyes. The wolf is lanky, and its fur contains more brownish tones than gray ones. Personality Foco has a “soft” personality. He’s generally more of a listener, and he’ll nearly always react positively so that he doesn’t hurt the other person’s feelings. It’s hard for him to say ‘no’ to someone. He’s overly trusting and incredibly loyal to the people he considers friends, even if, technically, he doesn’t know much about them. Negative emotions tend to affect the people around, so when he’s going through a rough patch, he’s prone to hiking off to some remote area instead of talking it out and getting those feelings resolved. As a result, he often disappears to stew in his own thoughts. Shapeshifting Relationship Chronos Foco met Chronos while he was strolling through his forest. After an initial shock, they talked a bit and he agreed to teach her how to hunt as a wolf. The two of them haven't interacted much, but Foco is drawn to this bubbly and excitable deity he's stumbled upon. ??? Foco's closest friend, he appears as a lanky, feminine man with black hair. He claims to dislike having a set name. However, he allows Foco to give him nicknames, 'Poff' being the most recent one. The two of them often walk through towns together in their free time. Poff doesn't offer much information about himself, though he insists that he values Foco's friendship greatly and thus he isn't withholding it because of him. Occasionally a wispy, black aura forms around his friend, and often he sees the wisps form pointed ears on Poff's head. On rare occasions, the wisps organize themselves into nine tails. Foco trusts Poff wholeheartedly; the suspected-shapeshifter has been nothing but nice with him for the years they've known each other, and even if he's a bit quiet Foco knows that he must have a good heart. Misc. * autumn autumn autumn autumn * His first name, 'Foco', means 'fireplace' in Latin * Similarly, his last name, 'Ligenus', means 'wooden' in Latin Gallery Category:Male Category:Shapeshifter Category:OC